Restrained 2: Audacious Assault
by Ravaging Desire
Summary: A direct sequel to Restrained: Salacious Bindings. The story follows new protagonist Evelynn, as she began her adventure in the outskirts of the city of light, Demacia. To fulfill the daring bet placed against her friend Elise, the lady in blue has to seek targets that are willingly to be submitted to her commands, and also ready to be ravaged by her wrath and sexual desires.
1. Chapter 1

This is a direct sequel to my first story, Restrained: Salacious Bindings. This time our protagonist will be Evelynn, who continues her adventure on the outermost borders guarding the city of light, Demacia. Just after placing an audacious bet against her opponent as well as her secret crush, Elise the Spider Queen, the lady in blue ventured out in seek for a victim so that she could unleash all her frustration and fury, as well as her concealed sexual urges.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wonderful Target

A quiet and peaceful town. One would describe those generic words when they are shown a picture of this seemingly tranquil and silent place. However neither these tourists nor outsiders would know much about the historical origins and the waxing infrastructure in the early days of Dust Town. Many decades it became a shadow of its formal self, the sequestered and remote area was freely zoned out of tourists and any other potential income bringers that could arrive and gave the dusty place for a change.

True to its name, Dust Town is constantly bombarded by the sanding winds and frying sunlight, coincidentally making its appearance in a similar fashion like the Wild, Wild West. It was once a populated and economical trading harbour in its glory days, till the fateful day when they were unknowingly wedged in the Great War between two ancient rival countries, Demacia and Noxus. As the town was positioned in the far outskirts of Demacia, cases of residents between harassed by the neighbouring countries were common. Due to the poor luck in its location, the once bustling city was utterly annihilated by the horrific bombings and mystic magical powers sent by their respective wretched sorcerers.

After the war, most of them were desperately grabbing valuable possessions and skipping towns, down to the few who sought for the rebuilding and restoration to its prime days. Several years after, the loyal and diligent villagers found themselves slapped to the face again by another bugging problem, this time were the fears and rumours that had driven many visitors away, resulting in the severed damage to the half-tilting economy of Dust Town. Almost all of the shops were sadly closed, leaving a particular and surviving bar house, widely known for its constant numerous patronage and the quality of rums and ales it sold, for years. Till this day, the bar owner couples were extremely satisfied with their frequent customers and patrons, which also unknowingly attracted the glaring and shadowy eyes of the masked hoods sitting at the hidden corners of the bar every night. The silent and veiled patrons would gather in a team of threes and sometimes fours, murmuring and writing strange characters that only their people would know of its meaning. If one could actually suggested the reasons for these strange group of people lurking in a friendly bar, were spies and mercenaries planning their devious plans issued by those two "holy" countries, then it would actually make complete sense.

Somehow, the usual and intriguing occurrence got wind of by the Spider Queen Elise, a frequent visitor that has observed the strange interactions between those group of members, and their strange shuns and avoidance whenever a waiter arrived for orders. Of course, the bewitching mutant lady had few concerns for the potential plots for revenge, the fading scene of Evelynn leaving the bar abruptly had bothered her to an extent…

* * *

It was already pitched dark when the lady in blue bolted through the wooden door and exited her way from the bar. She stood directly on the 'welcome' carpet, her face seething with rage as she recalled the bet placed by her against her good friend, crush to be honest. A few seconds allowed the woman covered in spikes to cool down and rethink the earlier conversation between them.

The woman sighed. She did not expect to throw her temper against someone she knew very well, even if it's a stranger, she ought to keep herself in check. Challenging someone with a silly bet, seemed foolish huh? Should she go back and hung her head down in defeat, apologising? Nope. Or should she continue to stand in front of the entrance, waiting for her friend to pick her up instead. That option seemed crappy too…

Evelynn sighed again and began to stagger across the streets in a zig-zag fashion, unbalance and uneven steps clearly showed nearby pedestrians that she was already in her drunken stupor. The Widow Maker finally made to other side of the road, thudding to the floor in an unfashionably manner. As she gazed at the night skies, she witnessed the night screen filling the vastness with its dark whimsical clouds, obscuring and denying the potential sights on the luminous and scintillating stars beaming its radiance to their watchers. The clouds already forming up in a partial canopy, indicating the arrivals of the incoming storm.

"It's going to rain, huh?" Evelynn asked herself as she struggled to make herself sit with ease. She spun her head and surveyed every shop she could she; clattered with dusts and wooden boards were the evidence to prove the city's abandonment and isolation, only the popular bar store keeping the dreams of surviving alive.

She clutched her spiked cover firmly, feeling her wavering heart diminishing at a rate similar to the number of abandoned shops flogging the whole town. With a half-drunk bottle of ale in her hand, she threw away the cap and swallowed the contents, hoping the liquor could dissipate any troubles her brain had conjured so far.

Elise…that fool… Always endangering the inhabitants of the Shadow Isles by bringing large groups of wearily visitors to the sacred and legendary area, unknown to ordinary mortals. She would always carried out her own extravagant party, setting up her ideal atmosphere and toying mercilessly with her preys. Well, not that Evelynn had a huge problem with her comrades feasting on the innocent trespassers, but having a large number is always prone to huge mistakes and risks. One or two might escaped successfully without being noticed, and they would travel back to their own town and spreading all the ills and horrors the mysterious island could offer. And indeed, one of the villagers managed to live after the gloating Spider Queen and her spider lings had reassure that none of them survived. Fortunately, Elise managed to grab hold of that pesky escapee and convinced her not to run through the magical wisps of spells.

"Whew…" Evelynn let out a satisficed sigh momentarily, before her indigo eyebrows began to burrow deeply as the Widow Maker began to frown.

Fortunately? That's not the right word to use! The girl Elise caught has not even kick the bucket till this day. The Spider Queen always confirmed especially in her annoying almighty stance, to her and the other prowlers in the Isles that no one had ever breathe through a single word that night.

However, underlings and spies of Evelynn managed to inform their matron that the maiden wasn't struck by her death spell by the Spider, but rather a mixture of charm and lusty spells along with the sweet talks. Even as Evelynn recalled on this throbbing matter, that girl could still now be dressing in those enticing girdles, dancing around the laps of her lust-driven master.

How infuriating. Evelynn has never without fail, painstakingly advised her friend to beware of what kind of dangers would lay ahead should she continue to spare the girl's life, much to the chagrin of the Shadow Isles' inhabitants that have known of the Spider Queen's embarrassing secret.

And then… then… Evelynn paused as she lowered her head to her knees, sulking at the previous conversation between the spider and herself. The Widow Maker will never fully analyse and understand the mind of her crush, the fickleness and shrouded thoughts of Elise sent Evelynn into a state of torpor from constant guessing. Sometimes, Elise would warm up to her and spoke really intimate words into her ears. An example would be the earlier interactions in the bar, the constant stroking on Eve's thighs made the spiked armour woman froze in her tracks, blushes of indicated embarrassment made her forget whatever she was going to say and instantly forgive any mistakes her crush had commit. And then sometimes, Elise would pretend she had done absolutely nothing on the previous days, namely teasing and flirting her friend sexually till her heart was whizzed away and captured by the spider. Just when Eve was about to relent and confided her deepest secrets, the scatterbrain and childminded Elise would cheekily ran off to her own personal quarters, without giving two hoots about her distressed admirer, just to spend time with her captured slave on the bed. The laughter and moans from the other side of the door shook Evelynn to a pang of jealousy, pain and confusion.

"Haiz…" Evelynn stood up slowly and steadied herself, confirming she was sober enough to walk without staggering like a total drunkard. Chunking the ale into the waste bin, she began to trail on the dusty and isolated footpath, occasionally wondering if Elise could just stop her usual flings and get over to her seriously.

Maybe Elise was just trying to get her attention by injecting jealousy to the Widow Maker. Maybe Elise would eventually get bored of her toy and tossed her away like a broken doll. Maybe Elise would finally reveal her true feelings to the Widow Maker, enabling Evelynn to reciprocate and lifting the burden load away from her heart for the first time. Just maybe…

Boom! Thunders roaring with its deafening sounds across the darken skies, followed by the next series of lightning stretching across the looming clouds, giving the watchers an illuminating and warning glare at the same time. Evelynn was unfazed by the terrifying noise, staring at the blackish skies with a blank look on her face. If only Elise could heed her advice… Hurry up and silence the girl before she has any opportunity to break free of her trances and uncovering things that are meant not be revealed.

Evelynn recalled the bet she had made against Elise. The Widow Maker admitted on her own that her brain wasn't making the right calls when her untamed heart lead the way, blurting out silly things on the brink of outburst. But with a clear consideration several minutes later, the bet could be the most effective way to pull Elise back from her usual womanizing habits and her childlike behaviours, correcting her appropriately so that the Spider Queen will be once again respected by fellow comrades and inhabitants of the Shadow Isles. The only problem was… Finding someone that is willing to be totally submitted to her, combining with infinite the ways of sex techniques Evelynn could ever think of.

* * *

Evelynn bent around the corner of the streets when her keen elfish ears detected foreign sounds. Strange. Few people would lurk in the streets at such wee hours, and the oncoming arrival of the thunderstorm further reduced the possibility to a single digit. Whatever it is, the sounds perked the curiosity of the vampire clattered in spikes. Somehow she had to creep closer and identify the sources of those sounds.

Hoarse and faint. There were even distinctive differences in the tone and volume within those sounds, at least 3 of them. The first one was monotonous and freed of emotions. The tone was even throughout the whole minute, even seconds of pauses did not change the way the person was speaking.

The second sound intrigued Evelynn as her ears perked to the side for maximum eavesdrop effectiveness, to the extent it almost jutted the bluish woman in surprise. It was rather awful and loud, booming at an irritating volume of decibels whenever a chance was permitted. Listening a full minute of this type of voice can drive any listeners mad and head throbbing.

The last voice was unique, perhaps something that Evelynn had never listened before. It was quiet and calm initially, but unlike the first one, it variated whenever appropriately. Sometimes it was cool and collected, and then occasionally hardened up with increasing speed between words from the mouth. Evelynn could tell that the person was definitely concerned for whatever reasons the three were talking about.

Most of the voices were unfortunately muffled by the clapping thunders, but if Evelynn could sneak just at the end of the pillar, perhaps she could not just listen to her own desires but marking out their appearances with her gleaming eyes. Crouching on the ground with a lethal and assassin-like stance, the spiked woman tilted her head and glanced at the three people who were voicing those strange sounds.

Just as she expected; three strangers sitting on the rusted benches of the abandoned café. Their appearances were true to their voices, as all of them were different looking in terms of their sizes and body languages. However, one distinctive similarity between the three men were the equipment they were wearing and bringing. Long and well covered boots, pants stuffed with knives straddling around their waists. Long rifles were even placed along the other end of the bench. Soldiers? Or perhaps mercenaries.

An old man sitting with his hands together on the table, wearing an oversize fedora and a suit. A long cane was placed right beside him. The next person was rather gruff looking and intimidating. He was rather stocked and beefy, like a bodybuilder of sort. His actions were rather uncivilized, however. His large arms were constantly on his hips, blaring out in a nasty tone to the third person beside him, but retaining a timid or rather respectful voice towards the old man. Perhaps the senior is his superior.

The third person was in contrast with those earlier ones. His head was covered by a hood unlike those two. His body was rather slim and curvy… And the way he sat; half of the butt was on the table, with a slender leg over the other. The feminine stranger bent his body towards the annoyed looking grunt, accentuated the hips Evelynn could ever dream about. Curvaceous to a degree that rivalled her crush, Elise's hips. And now he was bending down, lowering his head as he was trying to utter a secret to the old man. A hump began to form on his chest downwards. Wait, are those things breasts?! Or just armours?

Thunders began to seize momentarily and for once, Evelynn could free the limits on her sense of hearing, akin to an earhole completely removed of unwanted boogers.

" _Are you sure the information you received is accurate? I do not hope that it might mislead us into doing something inappropriate, like falling into a death trap laid by those bastard enemies of ours." The old man spoke in a careful tone, after hearing whatever the feminine man has told._

What enemies? Who are these people in the first place?

" _Yes, Lord Dave. I have gathered all the informants I could find throughout our regions, and they spoke the same thing."_

Argh! The returned of the sultry yet confident tone drove the eavesdropping Evelynn mad. That voice, baring similar resemblances to Elise's. The Widow Maker sincerely hoped that person was an alluring and enticing soldier, looks and skills were the perfect combination kind of woman Eve adored. Deep down, Evelynn could already feel her panties drenched by a small pool of excitement as she continued to fantasize things she could already do with "her".

" _I will trust you for now, agent Zero. Your expertise in your information gathering and experience in stealth missions is well known in our organization. I will be giving you a chance to execute your plans perfectly. No blunders, and you will be rewarded."_

" _I will, my lord."_

" _Oh come on, who is going to trust a lowly rank private. I can even still remember the series of earlier misfortunes in our plans could be that particular agent's undoing." The grunt now butted in their conversations, placing his pinkie into his nose while exerting a disrespectful stare against his feminine partner._

" _And who might that be?" The slender mercenary of sort retorted while placing his left leg onto the seat, glaring back with equal intensity of ferociousness in the eyes._

Sounds of irritated growls and bellows filled the atmosphere before the old man finally slammed his hand on the wooden table, the power from the sound instantly curbed the arguments from his subordinates.

" _Enough! Stop arguing! Give some respect when I am still here, you imbeciles!" The old man shouted in a commander's tone, effectively silencing the brute soldier and the girlish mercenary in mere seconds. "Zero, you may leave now. I have some words to speak to your section leader."_

" _See, I have already told you about your significant flaws and weaknesses." The annoying muscle guy sneered._

" _Why you bastard…" The slender mercenary lost his cool and hold his section leader by the collar._

" _Zero, leave now!" The old man roared with a surprising level of invigorated volume, piercing the skins of those who were spook by him. Evelynn who was eavesdropping the whole time, included._

The latter picked up his equipment and stormed off without turning back once. Finding that listening those two men talking bored her to her grave, Evelynn decided to follow and stalked whichever path the mercenary was taking. Maybe she could milk some information out of this mysterious person, and perhaps figuring the name and origins of this secretly hidden organization.

Evelynn managed to follow her target into the blind alley, while maintaining the distance between them. It was only when the two were at the middle of the lane, when the mercenary began to stop dead in his tracks abruptly. Evelynn didn't expect the sudden halt from her target, causing her to stagger a little bit and shuffled her heels uncomfortably. Damn! She was noticed.

"How long are you going to follow me, stalker?" The mercenary turned back his head and gave a lopsided smile. The ladylike sound still did not fade, Evelynn wondered if that person was actually a man at all.

Evelynn glimpsed at the hands buried deeply in the pockets of her target. Perhaps weapons in there?

"I am sorry about that, ZERO." Evelynn returned a smirk as she emphasized her target's name. True to its effectiveness, the mercenary began to harden his expression and glared at her with murderous intent.

"So you have been listening, you rat." The mercenary didn't give Eve enough preparation as he immediately dashed into the Widow Maker's path, brandishing a shiny blade concealed earlier in the sleeves.

That didn't faze Evelynn however, as the bluish woman dodged every slice and slash with unmatched speed. The mercenary made a low growl before turning for another strategy, this time hovering his footsteps between the slick walls and spinning gracefully like the ultimate skill known as the Death Lotus, performed by the Sinister Blade, Katarina.

However, it was the not the appropriate time to be awe by such pugilistic skills. One of the blades managed to graze Evelynn's shoulders, oozing a small amount of blood as the whole fighting scene began to animate in slow motions. The elfish vampire of the Shadow Isles performed a cartwheel somersault before plunging on the floor with her left knee supporting her from the fall.

"You have some skills, my friend." Evelynn smiled with as she began to breathe heavily.

"You won't be smiling like that when you are in the mercy of my blades." The hooded mercenary continued to dash and executed similar strokes at the Widow Maker, however, this time Evelynn was prepared to use her ultimate technique.

In mere seconds, Evelynn's body began to disintegrate in the eyes of her assailant, until she was no longer visible to anyone's sight. The attacker began to halt in his tracks, frantically whizzing his head around the alley for possible flank and assassination. All the mercenary could hear were the trampling sounds Evelynn made, but they were disorientated and messy, till pin-pointing the exaction location became virtually impossible.

A second lapse of visibility wasn't enough for Zero to dodge, taking in a swift uppercut followed by a chain of swiping kicks. The mercenary immediately tumbled to the floor and groaned in pain, but immediately got up and stared at the empty space again.

"Where are you, coward?!" The assailant blurted out and cried, desperately whizzing his head in fear of another stealth attack.

However, such method of defences were proved rather ineffective as Evelynn rose up at the back of her target, giving no hesitation to choke by wrapping her opponent's neck.

"Here I am, smart mouth!" Evelynn chuckled, choking the life out of the secret agent as her target began to wheeze and gagged in pain. Evelynn then ended the torture by knocking the knee joints of her attacker hard and sent him lying on the hard floor with a loud thud.

After seeing her target lying motionlessly on the ground, Eve decided it's time reveal his or her identity, beginning to walk up and unveiled the hood that covered its owner throughout the whole fight. Evelynn's orbs immediately widen at the sight she was exposed to; a beautifully carved face under the sweaty hood outfit. Long stroke of hair began to flow out fluidly and somehow alluringly. Evelynn ran her fingers against the smooth porcelain-like texture of her assailant's face, the long scar on the forehead was the only thing that distanced the overall appearance from perfection.

Could the mercenary be…?

Evelynn felt her heart thumping fast as she felt her fantasies immediately washing up to the surface of her thoughts. She began to unbutton the cloak and clothes of her attacker without permission, much to the mumbling and chagrin of her half-conscious assailant. With the final armour completely removed, Evelynn's eyes feasted on the scene that cannot be evaded through pure thoughts.

"What are you doing…?" The mercenary began to blush, shifting her body weakly as she gazed at the bluish woman ogling her body in lust.

"Nice rack you have, Lady." Evelynn grinned as her hands begin to touch inappropriate areas, succumbing to the animalistic desire in her heart.

"No…Please don't... I am sorry for underestimating you, please forgive me!" The female mercenary begged with tears flowing out of her eyes, terrorized in fear as she could not imagine what was going to be in for her.

"That's what you get for attacking me. Now hush, my dear. I am going to give you some treatment…" Eve silenced her with a finger to the shaking woman's lips, while at the same time conjuring a dark plasma sphere of magic in her other hand. "Rest well."

Evelynn shot the ghoulish ball through the chest of Agent Zero, the assailant gave a momentarily shriek of shock and pain before passing out and lying on the laps of the Widow Maker.

"Now, time to have some fun…"


	2. Chapter 2: Eve's Revelation

Chapter 2: Eve's revelation

* * *

The darkened clouds did not fade even after an hour from the fight, neither did the lightning and the thunderstorms, cackling and booming across the deafening skies. The streets and side roads were already in a mess, tattered newspapers and other wastes were clattered and lumped together, then dispatched and discarded in a rather chaotic fashion. Mysteriously, both Evelynn the vampire elf and the inscrutable agent zero were vanished from the alley, probably lying somewhere in the secluded houses freed of possible inhabitants.

The sound of dripping water and reverberating puddles amplified in the silent room, containing nothing but loads of crates and saddles neatly laid and stacked up side by side. The bland grey walls were torn and broken in some areas, indicating either a severe fight had happen in the past or the unfortunate piles of bricks had succumbed to the ravages of time. A single lightbulb had also seen better days, swinging momentarily from the wild winds while hanging on the scaffolding above. Overall, the arrangement of the lights were horribly executed, but it was luminous enough to light up the centre of the room. One would assume the above descriptions pointed out to a warehouse or a large store room of sort, but seeing a place like this not uncommon in Dust Town.

An additional series of foreign "clang" sounds were made, and it belonged to the blue elfish vampire who was flipping a silver coin with her hand. The sound of the coin slipping and dropping on the cold floor was enough to amplify and covered the whole room in its metallic resonation. The Widow Maker let out a grunt and stepped on the wooden crate hard with her pink killer heels, before bending down and picking up her fallen coin.

"Haiz…" Evelynn sighed, dusting away the particles off her prized possession and admired its glory days when a certain person gave it to her many years ago. The centre part of the coin was tainted in red, beaming allured scarlet colours when exposed to the faint rays of moonlight.

"Elise, I wondered if you still remember the present you have given me on that fateful night." Evelynn blew away the last piece of the stubborn dirt clinging on the coin, before kissing it with her waxy lips and then placed back inside her pocket. Evelynn found herself blushing as she smiled, recalling the words said from the giver of the coin. "You said if I were to direct the coin under the light of a full moon, it will shine prismatic colours like a kaleidoscope does. You liar…"

A quiet groan caught the attention of the Widow Maker and made her looked where the source came from, and of course, the bounty she has captured from the savage fight just an hour ago. The woman was tied by an elastic rope in the middle, a masking tape over her mouth to prevent Evelynn from have any losing ends. Speaking of a bounty, Evelynn wondered who that agent's real name was, and wherever place she came from. Perhaps checking her body and her possessions could help to find a spark of light to the mystery.

The Widow Maker squatted down and gently tilted the unconscious spy's head for a closer look. The agent's face was covered by long lock of silver bangs that glittered under the sparse light from the lightbulb above.

Evelynn neatly combed the fringe away and savoured the beauty in front of her once again. Even when the secret agent was knocked out of conscious, her alluring features still stood where it was. Minimal make up was used, eyebrows were neither thick as a bush nor thin like pencil lines, instead neatly formed and arched right at the ends. Her skin was nearly flawless to be complained about, silky skin that made Evelynn's fingers slide as she caressed the smooth texture. The only thing that separated the woman were the random small scars locating all over her cheeks and forehead. The poor girl must have endured lots of obstacles to arrive where she was today.

Evelynn continued to lower her gaze and inspect the agent's face a little bit closer. Her nose was slightly pointed to a mild degree, but what attracted the Widow Maker the most was the small and succulent lips the mysterious spy possessed, they were coloured with light shades of pink that glistened the moment light was projected on her face. Sometimes, Evelynn wondered if the maiden in front of her was really a spy sent by an organization.

"Wow…" The lusty Evelynn awed as she scooped the woman up so that her head was leaning on the elfish vampire's chest. Evelynn knew she shouldn't do those, but the seraphic features the young woman had spark a desire for the Widow Maker to fondle and maybe leaned for a kiss or two. Ogling the body of the unconscious woman made the Evelynn rubbed her neck with exhilaration and uneasiness, pools of excitement began to form as the Widow Maker began to strip away the wet suit from the buxom lady.

The woman began to moan a few times and puckered her lips, reminding Evelynn of a drunkard lady as she was about to be deflowered by perverted passer-by. Oh, the new sightings made the Widow Maker even less resistant to her own carnal desires. With listless breathings, the bluish spiked elf began to make short work of the suit, tearing away the black fabrics with insane speed. After the annoying elastic material was gone, the lady in temporary state of comatose was barely covered by her lacy set of lingerie. Evelynn almost found herself died from excessive nose bleeding upon the view she was exposed to, the secret agent wore red brassiere with intricate designs, the panties of similar colour had a pink ribbon as an embellishment was located at the middle of the waist band. All in all, the senseless woman looked more like a seductress than an assassin ready to draw her daggers back from her victim's neck.

"Argh…My body is moving on its own now!" Evelynn giggled to herself with her fake excuses, the mixed of curiosity and luscious desires caused the Widow Maker to straddle on the insensible lady for the next move.

Just as Eve was about to lower herself and made contacts with the agent's lips, the woman began to regain conscious and squirm her body a little. Fluttering of the heavy eyelids with the irregular coughs were evidence needed for the panicked champion of the Shadow Isles to quickly got off her body and then grabbed a nearby crate to sit on. The elfish vampire cleared her throat and vainly adjusted her appearance, ready to answer a hell barrage of questions she was going to be bombarded later.

* * *

OC's POV

Oooh… Where am I? Foggy memories and clouded views were swarming in my mind. I tried to open my eyes and freed myself from the obscured views at once, but the throbbing headache was already whacking the innards of my brain. I could register nothing but pain in my head, causing the weakling like me to swallow myself inside the whelm of fears and hoped that everything's going to be okay soon.

I felt a foreign but soothing touch on my skin. It was strange but not intermediating at all, every caress and fondle was fuelled with warmth and euphoric sensation. I could feel my goose bumps reacting positively to them. I wanted more…more… But first I need to establish my whereabouts and the owner to the rapturous touches.

I groaned a little from the pain I had suffer, my eyelids began to flutter once again from the glaring lights that was conveniently shining against my direction. A blurred image began to show up as the shrouded sights subsided. It had a heady with a pair of arms and legs, a human? That figure was straddling on my body, but whatever reasons he or she backed off and walked away. Could that be the person was the one who comforted my body and stimulated me back to my consciousness?

The image was instantly cleared once I fully opened my eyes. The silhouette was supposedly a bodacious woman, emphasizing great assets with curvaceous hips and thighs. She seemed to be concern of my personal being, perhaps she was my saver?

"Where am I?" I slowly asked with my mind still bogging from the pain, looking at the woman who started to response to my question.

"In a safe warehouse my dear. You were lucky not to be swept and thwarted by the thunderstorms outside." The woman spoke for the first time, her voice was rather cold and a particular tone that felt like a person who withheld secrets, correcting my first impression of her. Perhaps I could probably find more about my situations and that strange woman's intentions. "It seemed that the rain still permits. Can you hear the thunders roaring outside?"

As if her words were like magical commands, a series of thunders came clashing near the warehouse as soon as she finished the sentence. The loudness of the cackling caused me to yelp and shuddered in terror. The woman gave me brief giggles before walking closer to my body. The "click" sounds of her killer heels were even spread, indicating her fluidly motions as the mysterious lady walked towards me. Darkness eluded away, revealing her facial features gradually. She had bluish skin, her eyes were cat-like that shimmered through the dark with shades of gold. Her ears were long and pointy, similar to the cartoonish elves seen in television shows. Her clothes were even more bizarre, spiked armour around her scantily clothes. Wait, those were not proper clothes all. The length of her pants were barely covering her thighs, and her breasts almost popped out of its brassiere? My face almost flushed with embarrassment and perhaps excitement as I realised the woman was basically wearing a set of pinkish lingerie. Overall, she looked like a person who had just left a typical Halloween party. Or perhaps I was wrong?

The sudden resemblances of someone I had recently encountered began to wham through my thoughts once again. The buzzing sounds amplified in my ear drums, the decibel and the frequency proved too high for me to handle. I shrieked in utmost pain, fingers cringing at the screeching voice in my forehead, akin to the scratching of walls with metal claws. Goose bumps protruded through my skin pores, adding a level of fear and disturbance to my situation. I desperately wanted to close my eyes and ears, but I felt my limbs were locked and barred from using. Was I too emotionally scared that the fear began to override my body? It was not… Sturdy ropes bounded my limbs with several coils, effective incapacitated any possible escaping plans from me. I tried to burst out the rope that chained me away, but the rough material continued to rub my skin and inflicting additional pain to my wounds already. I gritted my teeth and cried.

That couldn't be happening…Why were the ropes eating out my skin so effectively? Besides, I was already trembling from the chilling winds. The black tight suit I was wearing should have at least offered me some protection. No… My eyes widened as I slowly stared at my chest, seeing I was donned with nothing but my red lingerie made me gasped in horror. I was stripped away by someone through my unconsciousness, and now my embarrassing body was going to be exposed to that woman standing before me.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, staring at the suspicious woman once again. This time I was able to survey her features clearer, and the hard truth strangulated me as I came dawn to the identity of that person. The person who I was combating with on that secluded alley, the one who supposedly knocked me flat and carried me to this eerie warehouse. And the one who supposedly stripped me to my underwear and possibly attempting to rape while I was still struggling in my dream land. In my spur of anger and shock, I began to lose my cool and shouted like a mad woman.

"You…You are that woman who knocked me out in that alley. Bitch! Where did you take me to? And why am I clattered in my underwear only?!"

"Hey chill my darling, I can't possibly answer that many questions at a time?" Evelynn purred as she squatted and eyed me with her seductive gaze. I felt disgusted as I heard her irritating and pretentious voice, sensed the nauseous in my clenching stomach.

"Stop with your bullshits! Answer me now!"

"Oh…I love your hot headedness and straightforwardness. But I will respect your decision and answer any questions you demand. Well let's see, I have already told you this is a warehouse that is rarely visited by any proper citizens, probably a hidey-hole for crooks only. And second, hmm, I like your body contours and appearance. What makes me more excited are the set of underwear you are wearing. Red matching lingerie with cute ribbons as decorations. Are you a whore looking out for some shabby men or perhaps doing for the sake of your missions, huh?"

My face felt feverish upon the words she said. Not just she had boldly stripped me without my permission, but also revealing her carnal desires that chilled me to the bone. I can't reveal my secrets out, such would be a treason, and such would be a betrayal to my country.

"Your lips are sealed huh…" The blue elf smiled and slowly strutted back to my possessions. My freaking possessions! Time seemed to freeze as I stared at wide terror, every second of ticking seemed to be eternal, the woman searching my clothing thoroughly. "Don't need to worry, I have already acquired basic information about you and your missions. I am just going to put them back. So in short, your name is Zero, a secret agent working for the scarlet empire shrouded with darkness and discrepancies, otherwise also known as Noxius."

It's over. My cover was completely blown by the perilous woman in blue. Because of my insolent and rash behaviour, I was knocked out completely and confidential information snatched and exposed away from me. Nevertheless, she decided to continue her audacious revelations, ignoring my crumbling soul that was feeling the chillness in its wake.

"Well, your real name isn't depicted on the file report list, but your age, height and weight is given. 23 years of age, height and weight 175 centimetres and 50 kilograms respectively. Honestly, you are young and gorgeous, well to my liking. Consider a visit to a modelling agency, wouldn't you?"

"Don't mock me!" I cried out, anger and wrath seeping through the thin borders of limits I could handle. "So what are you going to do to me now? Selling me to the runners of those bastardly empire of white lights, claiming to be the most respected and peaceful country across Valoran? You are one of those Demarcian dogs, aren't you?

"Of course not, what do you take me for? Your brash words have clearly hurt my feelings." The woman crossed her legs and replied distantly. She neither laughed nor snickered, but rather a sad and soft sigh emanated from her mouth. I could also tell the level of her sarcasm was broad and limitless, but the gleaming in her eyes suggested she was speaking no lies to me. "First of all, I am not a soldier or anything dispatched by Demarcia, and second, I will never do this to you even if I am one."

"Then who are you anyway? A fearsome rapist using her skills and wits to tarnish and deflower her victims, and then brutally murdering them so she can cover her tracks?" I blurted out without giving any thoughts and care, knowing my life would probably be ending in the matter of time.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Evelynn." The woman with spiked lingerie stood up again and walked towards me again. "People may know me as the Widow Maker. I hailed from a legendary island rumoured by people known as the Shadow Isles. A fact about me, I am a champion hired by the infamous Institute of War, a place known as a peacekeeper and a bridge for the future co-existence between two rivalry nations."

My head rang a bell upon the words "Institute of War" and her champion information she had just spoken. Of course, why didn't I notice earlier? Her frenzy hair that defied gravity was truly unique even across the hundreds of famous champions around the world. Evelynn, the terrifying assassin that is known for her invisibility and sheer power of raw magic conjured within her mind, otherwise known as the Hate Spikes. There were many tales and stories about her, including her rumoured personal life and conduct in the league. My commander has a liking in telling such things, to us troops that were clearly dying out of boredom.

My heart felt like it was being dumped by a tons of bricks dropping from the skies. I have clearly wronged her, and those ill words and curses were too bold and insolent for the likes of me, a lowly agent to speak about. Anger began to drain off my scarlet face, and pangs of guilt and regret arose me. Was there anything I could do for the Widow Maker to forgive me, or regrettably dying on her hands because of my rudeness and cockiness?

Our faces were now barely inches apart, Evelynn's hollow eyes began to fixate on me tenaciously, making me felt like she was digging through my bones and paralyzing them with fears. She began to cup my face with her left hand, tilting my head so that I could make a good eye contact with her. Water droplets began to run down my cheeks, sliding through her hands and to the floor below. I thought it was my perspiration that pelted the Widow Maker's hand, but through its saltiness and the fluid way it travelled, I soon realised I was crying. For the first time I have experienced total trepidation in my life, my body completely stunned and drained of life until I was nothing but a worthless doll, ready to be casted away. I closed my eyes as I felt her fingers began to grip harder over my chin, there was nothing I could do except sobbing uncontrollably and accepting my destined fate…

A suddenly soft touch began to embrace me, making me feel the warmth and the protection I don't deserved. I wrapped and held to that euphoric feeling even tighter, not wanting to let go of it at any point of time. For once, I thought I was already exiled into the neither world, a place where people like me will be forgotten. With a smile, I readied for my body to be relinquished and burned through the hell flames of wrath and fear. It was until the familiar grip on my chin bombarded my nerves, the second occurrence drove me back to the cruel reality, making me realised that my life thread was far from breaking through the champion's hands.

 _"Are you alright?"_

Did she said something? Perhaps it was my dreams or fears that succumbed me and had taken over my mind.

 _"Oh crap! Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you. Where on Earth am I going to find a medic_ _at such a timing and a secluded village like this? Perhaps I should call Elise."_

Kiss? She kissed me? Then, the soft and the sultry feeling I felt, did she…?

I slowly opened my eyes, groggily again from the complete shut. Evelynn's face was towering above me expressing what I felt was concern. Her eyebrows were tendered and soft and her mouth gaping uncontrollably. Her arms were embracing me tightly until my eyes began to meet her chest. I tried to move my fingers, surprised to see they were unbound, so were my feet.

"Oh god, you are awake!"

"I thought you killed me…" I gagged as I replied, clearly showing my weakness that shouldn't be exposed even when the gates of hell were arriving on my doorsteps. The people of Noxius are known to be oblivious or resistant to fears and weaknesses, at least they are told to. Never are they allow to publicly express their weakness and softness, or they will be labelled as the weak. The worst scenario would be the innocents facing punishments that could probably sent them away to a place of no return. But for once, I shown mine. I don't care. I showed it to a person who could take away my life whenever she desired.

"Kill you? Hell I am not." Evelynn replied almost instantly, as though she was emphasizing the truth to me. I could tell that through her soften expressions and her puckered lips. Years of experience in interrogations seemed helpful, huh? "Or if my lips were suddenly tainted by an odourless and colourless poison, then yes I guess…"

Her chuckles were like air-borne and contagious, causing me to giggle along with her. The cold, death grips on my bones were instantly vanished by her warm and humorous tone, along with the "murderous glare" that I assumed earlier that was etching on her face.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked again, this time a brief smile began to form on my face.

"I…erm…Your lips are succulent and enticing. I couldn't help myself but to savour them for myself." Evelynn began to mumble as she scratched her ear with her index finger uneasily, red batches which I assumed to be blushes of embarrassment gradually formed on her cheeks.

I beamed even wider, my face flushed on its own as a reciprocation to her response. "Why have I done to deserve such treatment?"

"Blamed it on my worried heart and untamed desires." Evelynn grinned and this time she planted one on my feverish forehead. "You said treatment. Was it good or a bad one?"

The counter replies to her flirtations made my heart skipped a beat. The Widow Maker who held me safely in her arms, gazing down at me with her seductive yet charismatic expression. For once I wanted to hold her face to mine, to sample kisses with her glistening lips, and to entwine my tongue with hers. Animalistic desire surged me, driving and wheeling my adrenaline towards my sexual core. I could my panties dampened by my excitement, my brain stuffing with nothing but moments of us eating out on each other.

"I am not sure. I only knew I wasn't experiencing it enough." I drew circles on her chest, blinking one of my eyes at her as a response.

The elfish vampire meowed in delight as she descended upon me, placing my body on the floor with great care before crawling towards face and embrace.

"Well my patient, time for surgeon Eve to execute the appropriate one." Evelynn licked her lips and burrowed her face onto my breasts, evoking tons of moans and gasps from my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3: Zero's Past

Chapter 3: Zero's Past

* * *

Evelynn's POV

* * *

I grabbed Zero's body with my firm hands and turned her so that she could face me. I gazed as her eyes began to be in contact with mine, her fringe sweeping gently to the side as the breezing wind adding fuel to our desires. As her forehead was cleared hair, the minute scars and old wounds around her cheeks made my eyes twitched a little. Specks of pain and sufferings scattered through my thoughts, as I imagined what kind of trainings she had endured throughout her adolescence. My hands subconsciously caressed her frosty eyebrows, and then sliding down to her reddening cheeks. She briefly gave me a sad smile, as if she had understood every thought I have conjured. Her expression softened my heart a little, and in my impulse, I engulfed her glistened lips with my burning cavern. I blew several gaps of hot air into her mouth, indicated to her my desire and needs. Gladly, she reciprocated and hugged my lips even tighter.

"The scars…Don't they annoy you?" Zero asked, brushing my cheeks and tugging messy locks of hair behind my blue pointed ears.

"No…" I shut my eyes and held my tongue closer to hers, totally oblivious to my surroundings. "In fact, it makes me wanting to stroke your cheeks even more."

The spy didn't make a sound after that, focusing on her moans instead. I rode on her waist like a sexual predator, eagerly savouring the naked bare skin of my helpless prey. I was about to lower my body and carried out my acts before a short cry escaped from the woman's lips halted my actions straight away.

"Ouch!"

"What is it?"

"Spikes…Your armour, full of them." Zero winced as she stared at the clueless and silly me.

It took me a while to comprehend as my hands lightly touched my lingerie, feeling the thorns pricking like deadly roses. It seemed that my carnal desire got the better of me, turning me into a stuttering and brainless fool.

"Oh!" I quickly stood up and casted off the scantily armour off my body, allowing me to feel the lightness of a sudden. "S-sorry…"

Zero gave me a wink and giggled, her lips opened marginally as she fixed her gaze on me. I presumed she was staring at my nude body. Much as I would like to ogle a little more on her breasts, her wolfish gaze made my excitement grow.

"Sorry again…" I said, this time tingled with a touch of concern through my words. I scrambled back on her body, our faces mere inches apart. I could hear her gasping breaths emanating from her mouth, her exasperation tone suggested me to produce even bolder actions on her.

Without hesitation, I tore the red brassiere of her chest and immediately reached for her breasts. Her tits were astounding supple and enticing, C sized cups with puffy pink nipples capped on top. I grabbed one and gave it a lick, a follow up moan escaped right away from its owner's mouth. The playful submits teased me, softening themselves as I proceeded to suckle, and then engorging right again as I backed down to the agent's stomach. Annoyed, I rushed forward and bit them, sucked them, till Zero screeched in heightened climax. Sweet white liquid lactated from her breasts, replenishing my sore and numb tongue like rejuvenation potions. Milk.

Zero tumbled back to the floor and lay exhausted. Her chest rose and sank rapidly, breasts covered entirely by her milk and my saliva. Her body was gleamed with sweat, both mine and hers. It made her well-toned abs ascetically pleasing to my eyes, but a glance on my pitiful partner suggested me to halt my teasing and headed straight away to her burning fruit.

"Eve…Are you that famished?" Zero tiredly gasped, occasionally gazing back at me as I positioned myself to her drenched panties.

"Yes, I am terribly hungry." I replied, finding myself flirting back at her. Elise's habits of teasing seemed to have rubbed it on me. Damn that spider!

Wiping of the milky stains on my lips, I proceeded onto her wet spot of her panties. It was incredible larger than before, certainly my suckling skills must be on par with that spider and her village girl. I was about to slide my digits into her panties when her hand stopped my urging sexual runs a little. Frustrated, I looked up and saw the haughty agent clicking her tongue and denying me with her pointer gesture.

"Use your teeth, Eve."

"Savage." I commented, smirking back as my excitement increased by tenth-fold upon knowing the fetish she and I both liked. I slowly grabbed the thin fabric and tugged it a little, but the slippery texture loosen my grip and caused me to fall back to the starting position. Much to my chagrin, the naughty spy giggled and played with her breasts, stimulating and irritating me at the same time.

I held on to my resolve and attempted again, this time gripping the underwear with my lips instead of the teeth. Grabbing her slick thighs as supports, I tentatively expelled her lacy lingerie with ease and gave it a brief sniff, before chucking it on the hard floor. It had a fragrant smell, typical scent of fresh roses that exhilarated my nose to a large extent. I closed my eyes and took a big whiff over her pussy, the smell of excitement and sweat turned me on in return.

Satisfied with my sniffing, I opened my eyes back and continued to ogle at her swelling fruit. Her pussy was thoroughly shaven, a fine strip of pubic hair nested adorably on her groin. Her southern lips were already reddened and soaked, tiny streams of her liquid occasionally leaked out of its cavern. As I licked her groin, she immediately inhale deeply and fidgeted her body a little. Her vulva was incredibly sensitive, each lick and touch made the woman screamed with vulgarities and moans. I toyed with her by surrounding the labia majora with my tongue, licking endless laps and circles without extending even millimetre to her clitoris.

"Urmpgh… Lick my clit, Eve!" Zero cried out, bucking her hips towards my wilful tongue.

Oh well, time to ignore the external fumes and tend to the source of the fire apparently. I nodded my head and went on to jam my tongue on her love bud. She immediately shrieked in excitement, sudden pool of excitement gushed out as I flicked that mischievous spot several times. The agent winced and trembled weakly in my touch, but her strong moans indicated me to do it more. More. I abandoned my licking and went on to execute my suckling technique. Her clit was incredibly well hidden and slippery, but I managed to nip and got hold of it with my lips. As I furthered my sucking, so did her decibel volume of her moans. It was only a minute or two where her final shriek indicated her climax as a wave of orgasm crashed upon me like an uncontrollable ship to a harbour. Excitement gushed out and splashed onto my face without mercy, my tongue tirelessly lapping all the essence as much as it could.

The bone-tired agent from Noxus slumped onto the floor quietly, slowly heaving her breathes in exasperation. I returned a smile to her gaze, followed by moving to her upper body and kissed her, letting her tasted her own juices. I slowly turned her to the side as I readily spooned her, but a glance on her naked back appalled me out of a sudden. Old criss-cross slashes filled her hips and shoulder blades, with a large one nearly stretched across the entire end.

"Ah, my shameless back. The part of my body that shouldn't be exposed to anyone's eyes." Zero turned to me and eyed me a sorrowful expression.

I was deeply miserable by the circumstances and punishments she had endure, but the sight of anyone who did this to her fuelled me of my wraths and rages of fury to no end.

"Your trainers…They did this to you too?" I croaked, slumping my face on her back covered with her sheen of sweat.

"You can't have a proper spy if you don't train her with the appropriate techniques."

"I understood, but it hurts me whenever I see something like that on your body." I found myself rabbling on her scars and injuries, sentience attaching to my hardened soul as I silently ran my fingers down her spine, occasionally fondling her wounds along the way.

"Oh? It's is the first time I have heard anyone said such things. Usually men, I meant victims, would withered and cried in fear as they witnessed the slashes down my back. Of course their wimps didn't last long as they tasted the skill of my daggers." Zero's voice was cold and merciless as she recalled the previous successful assassinations, but cooled down and turned around for a smooch on my cheeks.

She chuckled merrily upon seeing my blazing cheeks, my mouth stuttered like a bumbling fool. In the end, I could only reciprocate with a beaming smile without any prior thinking, the positivity of her aura was rather contagious. As my spirit began to lighten up, I continued to do what I intended to do; nipping her weakened neck down to her shaking shoulders.

Zero elicited soft moans as I planted multiple kisses and hickeys across her bare back. I licked, nipped and sucked on her tight silky skin, claiming her body as my own with my saliva. The gasping spy held my hands to her pussy again, indicating to me that she was ready for another battle. I obediently rubbed her sore lips again, new pool of excitement staining my digits thoroughly.

I enlarged her deflowered twat with my fingers, fitting a finger or two into her inner walls of pleasure. It stretched to accommodate my invasion warmly, allowing me to penetrate her easily with her liquid as a lubricant. She cried out as I inserted them deeply, and then relieved as I extracted my fingers out. The amusing sight of her climax intrigued me, and soon I allowed my desires to take control of my mind. I plunged in with three of my digits this time, curling them around the walls so that her sexual bundle of nerves will be overloaded by my touches.

My calculations seemed to be correct as I witnessed my partner wiggled her body extensively, shouting out my name and other lewd profanities across the warehouse. I was initially afraid that someone might heard all these salacious sounds and then walked in on us, but the thoughts of this isolated city and the urge to finish her off calmed me. I increased the depth and speed of my fingering with unparalleled energy, till my woman rode my digits excitedly with her hips bucking on its own. She gave another animalistic shriek and ejaculated on my fingers once again, clear excitement splashing out of her love hole with ample volume. I cleanly extracted them and sucked it like a baby, savouring the sweetness and fuelled along with the passionate flames of climax and desire.

I sat back up and held Zero to my cradle, surprised to see the tired woman succumbed to my sexual runs without resistance. She laid on my laps and sighed, closing her eyes as she began to rest from her burned out fanny.

"Are you a vampire of some sort?"

I was astounded by her sudden question, but nevertheless I smiled back and gently combed her wavy white bangs to the side.

"To be exact, I have a smattering of vampirism and elf heritage running through my blood vessels. Why do you ask?"

"I am just curious…" Zero grinned as she turned and ogled at my glistened pussy. "You are indeed the most mysterious person I have ever seen. Your skin is totally blue, your ears are pointed and your two frontal incisors are long and sharp."

"Then do you like what you have seen?"

"I wondered…" Zero flicked my twat with a finger, evoking a sudden moan from my mouth. "I thought vampires drain blood off their victims, at least that's what I have been told in the movies and books."

"Perhaps they do. But I prefer pussy juices even more."

Zero burst out in laughter as I tried my best to insert the best lines I could conjure, my sheepish grin completely rode my embarrassment out like an exposed stream of water. I blushed a little at my silliness, but still keeping me bizarre smile as I found her questions rather entertaining.

"Enough said about me. By the way, I still do not know your real name."

"I don't have one."

"You don't?"

"Zero is my name. Well it's given by the organization, a codename to be precise. I was an orphan prowling on the streets, searching for leftovers in garbage cans or stealing whenever shop keepers aren't watching. I was soon taken by that secret organization at a tender age, led by General Boram Darkwill, also known as the legitimate ruler of Noxus."

I noticed numerous goose bumps protruding out of Zero's fine skin, she was shivering upon mentioning her country's ruler. She seemed not to like him at all. Perhaps that general what-his-name was a tyrannical lord in his city. However, I did know a page of the book about the city of darkness and fear, Noxus. People who held high positions in the ladder were known for their strong mental and physical prowess, leaving the weak scattered and disorganized. I recalled one of inhabitants telling me about ways to climb up the upper echelons, any means were considered justified and appropriate as long as one succeeded in acquire their desired powers. Somehow, the city being ruled by an iron fist is befitting for the general Zero was mentioning. Brr… I too felt a chill upon thinking the governing state of that nasty city, and the distasteful champions co-living with us in the Institute of War.

"His lackeys told me I have potential, and then I indirectly got recruited under his wing for a decade." Zero added, now sitting up and then leaning towards my bare shoulders. Her eyes were closed, mouth hovering on a standstill as the girl seemed to recall even more unpleasant memories to share with me. My eyes instantly felt onto her heaving chest and her curvaceous hips, the sheen of sweat and her juices turned me on again.

"That long stretch of wound diagonally across your back, how did it happen?" I couldn't help but asked, the story and background of how an assassin live by surviving and killing aroused my curiosity.

"This…?" The agent repeated, inching her body forward so that I could get a proper glimpse on her painstaking back. Each inflicted scar was like a chapter of a book named "Mistakes", telling me the tales of how she continued to suffer and held on to where she was today. "I am not telling you…"

My face almost lit up like a Christmas tree as I witnessed the naked spy in front of me being whimsy in response, playfully teasing me with her batting eyelids and sultry tone. My eyebrows arched as I took a closer look at the mischievous woman who was taunting me. I forcefully grabbed her and made sure she was held deep in my embrace, as I began to fondle her breasts and licked her neck umpteen times.

"Tell me, or I will rape you!" I snickered as my tongue licking all over her ears and shoulders, my hands masterfully untamed her puffy nipples with some rubbing and twerking. My helpless prey cried out in euphoric sensations, emanating senseless words like a panicked child.

"Stop! Mm…Gosh…" Zero sighed as I managed to falter her stoic front, chipping away her well-guarded walls as I nipped her soft neck. "When I was drafted in the academy, I harboured a strong feeling towards a section leader some years ago."

I rested my head on my hands as I listened intently on what the spy was describing. Her eyes were half-closed, grinning from ear to ear as cheeks flushing furiously.

"She was both captivating and charismatic in the eyes of us mercenaries. Dressing in scantily purple lingerie with straps and covered by a large black cloak, she flashed her curvaceous body while maintaining confidence and exerting leadership at the same time. Her voice was often cold and emotionless, but then the tone would gradually become sultry whenever she casted smirking glances at me. Kind of what you were doing just a while ago, flirtatious bitch."

"Pardon for my coquettish behaviour…" I winked back at her, my lips puckered as I intentionally mimicked whatever Zero's impression of me.

"She would sometimes got hold of me whenever we were alone, placing my back against the wall while engaging oral battles with me. Her sharp and gibberish tongue melted my heart and made my legs spread eagle. And against my will she would leave me bare, lustfully rubbing my breasts while whispering salacious words to my ears. Exploiting my weakness, she would then chucked away my undies and pounced for my swelling lips, leaking and sucking till her name was the only available word in my vocabulary. Of course, my rendezvous with her had led me to my downfall. The higher management in the organization and her bunch of lunatic followers somehow got wind of it. I paid the full price of the punishment, and then banished me to a role when I would see her ever again. Anyway, I don't feel like talking more about this."

I caught a glimpse of Zero feigning a fake smile as she turned away to mask her sadness. I knew I shouldn't pry any further, but I wanted to know at least the name of her so called first lover.

"Then may I at least know her name?" I gave a lopsided smile as cheerful as I can. However, she denied my answers as she silenced a finger on my lips. Like a snake mirrored the dance from the flautist, my eyes fell upon her dexterous finger as it wiggled its way into my oral cavern.

"Hush….I am not revealing anymore." She gave me back a sly grin and then stood up, pulling her knickers back up her luscious ass. I pouted my face as I heard the sound of the zipper making across its way to the top of the black suit. The fully dressed up agent then checked her watch thoroughly, eyes lighting up as she could not believe the duration we have spent in the warehouse.

"Gosh, we have been here for two hours. I got to leave now."

"Wait…" I blurted out, not before biting my lower lips as words began to jam down my throat at the wrong time. I could feel my heart tingled with prickles of pain and disappointment when I knew that our session was over, the conjuring thoughts of her footsteps fading and her silhouette waning right before my eyes froze me to a standstill. Part of me wanted her to stay longer so that we could explore our carnal desires deeper. And there's so much things to know about her. Background, goals, everything.

I did not wait for her to give me a bemused expression as I quickly went to clasp her hand firmly. I was glad she did not offer any resistance, instead her hand was sincere as our fingers intertwined with strength.

"Going for a mission?"

"Yes. You have held me up for hour's right before the night of my job. If I am unable to put a cross on the list with my victims' blood, I would probably find my head stabbed on their spikes." Zero twirled her hair playfully, wanting to show me her positive attitude on the matter but the slight twitching in her lips and burrowed eyebrows suggested the opposite.

"Even after what they did to you, you don't mind?"

"I would. But without them, I might have died in the streets years ago. My poor remains would be unfound and unheard by fellow petty thieves like me. And of course, I would probably never encounter you tonight…"

My cheeks instantly went ablaze as the silvery words emanating from her mouth torched my soul by an extent. The deafening quietness of the warehouse was an absolute sabotage to my chest, the quick thumping of my heartbeats obviously got picked up by that giggling spy.

"Your cheesy lines are awful…"

"The feeling is mutual." That pesky Zero winked at turned back to her round backpack, finalizing her stuffs before she carried it over her back and making her way towards the front door of the warehouse.

"Can you at least douse my curiosity one more time? The identity of your organization." I pleaded, not letting go of Zero's hand.

Zero paused a moment and bit her lips, seemed to be contemplating on whether she should let the cat out of the bag. A long sigh finally emerged as she relented upon hearing my pleas.

"Black Rose."

My eyes budged in surprise as the mentioned name entered my ears, faintly ringing a familiar sound at the back of my head. I gritted my teeth hard with my eyes now shut, concentrating to pull out any traces of the organisation's name through the murky water.

"Don't you dare ran off after I leave, your whereabouts will be safely deep in my grasp. Grrr!" Zero snuggled a quick kiss down my cheeks, and then growled adorably before dashing away through the door. All she left was a stoning me, self-touching the cheeks and having grinning spasms like a fool.


	4. Chapter 4: Elise's Agenda

Chapter 4: Elise's agenda

* * *

Clank! The sound of the empty glass cup slamming on the fine texture of the dining table.

"Another cup of coffee please!" Evelynn raised her voice to the bartender standing ten steps away. The Widow Maker sat at the far corner of the pub, the usual spot where the Spider Queen and she would meet for their rendezvous.

"Drinking coffee? That's unlike of you, Miss Evelynn. You tend to grab mug of ale and chucked down even before your partner came to patronise." The wholehearted owner of the bar pointed out, chuckling away in anticipation for the bluish woman's response.

"Just get me one already…" Evelynn snapped of a sudden and planted her face on the table, much to the surprise of nearby customers. She too found herself dumbfounded by her suppressed irritation the whole evening. The quietened bar was then resumed back to its chatty state, the festival atmosphere unable to be rid of in this joyous place. Eve let out a sigh and turned to face the dusty window inches away, eyebrows arching upon see the flakes of the snow pelting slowly and elegantly. Visible hot breaths emanated from Eve's mouth as she blew at the frosty panes with a sad smile. Ah yes, the winter season was arriving much earlier than she had expected.

For some reasons, the things that bottled inside her began to resurface and made her clutched her breath with difficulty. The outside view did not seemed to captivate her attention, instead only served to remind her the coldness and isolation she was having for the few days. Evelynn shook the last drop of the drink in her mouth, shutting her eyes tightly as the bitter taste swept about her oral cavern. That drink did not relieved her problems at all. Perhaps she should just a grab a booze, coffee wasn't the best drink to stimulate endorphin anyway.

Evelynn stared at her watch and frowned at the timing. That was the fifteen time her eyes was staring at the mindless hand ticking its way into oblivion. Geez! Elise was the one who set up the time for their meeting, and yet the last to turn out. That arachnid seductress must have taken longer sweet time to doll up, or conducting a bed scuffle with her shacking partner.

"Sorry!"

A sudden exclamation caused Evelynn's orbs to spring its gaze back to the front door, seeing the Spider Queen dressing in a dark blue gown with a deep cleavage dashing towards her. The mischievous Elise lashed out a cheeky tongue just in time to witness a glare from her annoyed friend as a response.

"Aw… Don't give me that deathly frown, you will get winkles that way." Elise smiled and bent forward, snuggled a quick kiss to the pouting vampire's cheeks.

Evelynn subconsciously fondled her cheeks, feeling the blushes donned with sultry heat swept across her face. Even though the weather was cold enough for anyone to sneeze once they leave the pub, Eve's cheeks were hot enough to blow out steam. Times and times again she convinced herself that her sudden blazing face were resulted from the strange booze or coffee whatever, but one look at the suggestive Elise may dwindled her conviction. Elise's charismatic nature and the tendency to flirt was a compulsive sight in the eyes of Evelynn, but with the mixing of playfulness and immaturity certainly proved all together a burden and exasperating package for the Widow Maker to handle.

Elise arched her eyebrows as she met her friend's gaze, but not quite complete as the vampire's orbs seemed to hover to a standstill, a blank expression would be a better description. Instantly she waived her hand several times before the bluish woman snapped back into reality.

"Hey! Eve… Hey!"

"Huh what?"

"What are you fantasizing about? You are drooling all over the table."

"What?!" The flustered Eve placed her hands all over her chin and mouth, feeling perplexed when there was no traces of her saliva on her face. "Liar…"

"Ha ha sorry, I am just intrigued at the expression you are giving. But seriously, what are you thinking about?" Elise rested her head on her hands and smiled, her glittering eyes comically blinked a few times before boring straight into the unsettled Evelynn.

The sight of her spider friend perusing clearly perturbed Eve a little, her body actions could be easy tell-tales signs for Elise to detect and interpret. Inside the charismatic gaze of Elise laid a brusque and crafty demeanour.

"N-nothing…" Evelynn held back her head and shook violently, before resuming to her guarded state with arms folded. She was relieved her tone became serious again, changing subjects would be a plus against the curious arachnid. "By the way, is there any reason to call me up?"

"Nope… I just want to see you." Elise lightly placed her hand onto Eve's, the agitated Widow Maker widened her eyeballs at the warming touch seeping through every fibre of her skin. Where was she touching?! Eve's rosy cheeks were flaring intensely, taking no further time to betray and leaving its owner exasperated for breath.

Still, Evelynn still attempted to maintain her composure by struggling to keep herself from shivering. Elise's fingers were dexterous and unforgiving, constantly snaking and wrapping around Eve's stiff digits, toying and teasing the blushing Widow Maker. Their fingers finally entwined with one another, Elise was surprised to see no resistance from her friend.

"Wow…The combination of your blue complexion and reddening cheeks makes your face purple." Elise could not stifle a snicker as she commented. Her face inching nearer to Evelynn's, filling the Widow Maker's ears with hot sultry breaths.

Evelynn held her face down without saying a single word, hearing the whispering moans and gaps from her erotic friend. She found her heart being swept in the state of turmoil, constantly feeling the waves clutching the poor lifeline she was struggling to cling on to. All those flickered emotions, all those euphoric sensations… Her lungs were stinging with limited air, she couldn't breathe…

"Excuse me for a sec," the abashed Evelynn broke off her hands with Elise's and burst through the back door of the pub, leaving her dumbfounded friend behind…

Thump thump thump… The wild heart of the elfish vampire amplified its rhythm-beating volume against the quietened and isolated streets of Dust town. Feeling exhausted, Evelynn leaned against the grimy stained wall filled with all sorts of graffiti at both spectrum of the walls. Eve clearly had not enough time to appreciate the "fine arts" done by those vandalisers, instead hearing the cheerful ambience huddled to a close as the brightly lit light vanished behind the wooden door. With a sigh, Eve combed back her tussled hair as she recollected everything that just zipped by in the pub.

"What was that for?" She wondered out loud, clutching the white coat firmly. The Widow Maker wore rather meekly in the eyes of her perverted friend. With only a large coat covering her inner sweaters, Eve wasn't keen on the latest trend of clothes, nor was she fazed by sub-zero temperature caused by the glacial storms.

The snow seemed to stop hailing as Evelynn observed through the sky. The ground was covered nothing but piles of fresh and soft sleet stacked up, crumbling as Evelynn circled her footsteps to keep her body spontaneous and lively.

That arachnid huntress did it again… Those intrepid action of hers, leaving her debilitated heart soften while her desire hung dry. Perching her head just inches away from Evelynn, big alluring orbs studied the Widow Maker tentatively. Her body was awfully close to hers, as Eve could feel their breasts bumping onto one another. Next, Elise would slithered her way into Evelynn's enfeeble mind, whispering hush luscious words into her ears. Elise would then strike while the iron was hot, sliding fingers around sensitive spots as the victim laid unconscious… Somehow, Eve would wish her oral cavern will be tended by such bold actions too…

The sound of the door creaking shook the dazing Evelynn off guard, withdrawing the Widow Maker away from her fantasies. Eve heightened her breath again, staring at a woman with the black fancy dress walking out from the door, to be revealed none other than Elise.

"I waited for you outside the bathroom for a long time, gotten worried that you might be upset with me and refuse to come out from the cubicle." Elise said, holding back her head let out an impending sneeze. "I found the toilet empty, so I took a lucky guess that you would be outside the streets near the bar.

Evelynn said nothing, her eyes levitated to the level of Elise's, finding the small etching smile over the egg shaped face rather beguiling. Blushes soon formed on the blue elf's cheeks and the snowy weather wasn't in her favour either, making them bloomed even redder than usual. The spider witnessed and snickered a little, as she began to dust the speckles of snow away from Eve's face. Underneath the soft snow laid the flaring red skin of Evelynn, but the clueless and obtuse Elise seemed to overlook such obvious angles. Dexterous hands pulling Evelynn's body into hers, enthralling the Widow Maker's thoughts to oblivion.

"Let's get inside, it's getting cold here."

Even under the freezing temperature, Elise's hands were soft and warm to the touch. Evelynn felt like a little girl under her parent's guidance, offering herself no resistance as she allowed herself to be silently whiskered away by the Spider Queen.

Evelynn found herself back to the pub again, those never ending merry chatters and blaring of the festive music seemed to fill her ears once again. However she did not time to think further as Elise pinned her to the wall firmly, hands on both sides of her face. Eve felt herself locked down like a helpless prey, her predator inching ever forward to their engagement. The predator hovered over Evelynn's face, oral cavern drawing out the sultry breath that turned Eve on.

"You made me worried…" Elise whispered, plucking her lips onto Evelynn's without hesitation. Evelynn's eyes were as wide as a goldfish's, but slowly closed to intimacy as the wrath of desire continued to swell her heart. The lips of the Widow Maker gave in as the spider's tongue continued to provoke and stimulated. The hard and defensive façade wore out as Eve moaned in submission, her essence withdrawn ever slowly, bit by bit. It was only a moment when Eve realised that she was just about to be enveloped by her passionate climax that she decided to offer some minimal retaliation and broke away their kisses.

Elise pursed her lips upon the denial to probe further but said nothing, instead staring at her blushing friend with puppy eyes for an explanation.

"I…You…" Evelynn mumbled a little but found no words to share her thoughts, instead lowering her head to avoid more gazes from Elise. Goosebumps ruptured all over Evelynn's blue skin as every part of herself was examined, no, rather ogled by the master detective Elise. The Spider Queen took her sweet time to caress her friend's jaws, not forgiving the chest as she tore away the white coat by a considerable margin. Elise tilted the Widow Maker's head back so that she could tackle the exposed neck next, slippery tongue licking and teasing, claiming the territory through saliva.

Evelynn felt herself kissed and nipped on her sensitive areas, the trail of hickeys left by the spider made her screamed euphorically in both pain and pleasure. The Widow Maker can't do anything else except embracing the Elise's curvaceous hips, obediently allowed her to pursuit any agenda of hers. Beads of sweat began to drip profusely as Eve began to panic, her moans were getting louder and louder to the point that anyone in the pub could hear if the music stopped blasting of a sudden. And yet her rapacious Elise continued to provoke and seduced her into consent. Wait did she said 'her Elise'?

Glancing at the dazed Evelynn, the mischievous spider seized the opportunity and inserted her tongue deep into Eve's mouth, exploring the sultry cavern with stimulation. Evelynn let out a hasty whimper as her friend continued to sexually grope her lady parts. A quick hand to her crotch nearly set her moaned in climax, eyes lighting up in trepidation as Elise began to nest her fingers on Eve's burning pussy.

"Hush, don't make a sound or I will jam my fingers into your twat…" Elise gave a sly smile as she silenced the terrified Evelynn with a finger. She then conjured an elastic string-like material with silvery glitters that spun around her hands numerous times, before binding together to have an appearance similar to that of a giant plaster; Spider web.

Elise slowly masked Eve's mouth with the masterpiece she has created, and then generated even larger bindings for the legs and hands. Once she was done tying up her helpless prey, she signalled Eve to wait for her as she made her way across the owner of the pub.

Evelynn struggled to no avail, the binds were ridiculously tough and tight. To be honest, she wouldn't mind engaging strange sexual acts with Elise, but making love in an outright crowded place like a pub, public humiliation was too much for her stoic front to handle. The flustered Evelynn silently gulped as she witnessed Elise walking straight and made a wide bend away from her vision. There were both good and bad news in the situation Eve's was in; fortunately the backdoor was not used by the public except the members working in the pub, and the corridor was poor lighted and decrepit such that no patrons would have the right mind to enjoy any "scenery" or carrying out rendezvous sessions here. The only concerns were the fact the customers were situated right behind the corner bend, and the toilet was situated rather near to where she was. If any busybody turned around for a smoke…

"Hey Miss Elise, where is your friend Evelynn? I have not seen her after I have served her coffee."

"Oh, she had a stomach flu and hurried to the washroom just a few minutes ago."

Evelynn's ears pricked upon hearing the conversation between Elise and the owner. That bitch! How dare she lied about her having some petty sickness?! She was trapped under these stubborn bindings, not emptying her bowels in some stinky toilets! Eve initially wished that luck would be in her favour if someone found her pinned on the walls, but on the second thought, witnessing her in torn outfits and salacious state seemed detrimental to her reputation on the other side.

"Oh dear, did she receive it from my drinks? Where is she? I have some pills to aid her temporarily."

"It's okay, fortunately I have some in my bag. Would you mind if I borrow the empty room right at the corner? Just in case my little Eve needs to rest and I can tend to her from there."

"The old storeroom? Sure!" The old man wholeheartedly laughed. "But I am afraid the room is not well-ventilated. The dusty windows are always closed for a long time."

"No problem, I will open them up before she comes back from the loo. Thanks for the room, Uncle Tim!"

"If you need any help, feel free to call me!"

Footsteps echoed as Elise haughtily strolled to Evelynn. This time she was back with a key on one of her hands, the other holding a bottle of elegant grape flavoured wine. And then what the Widow Maker witnessed next was a triumphantly smiled Elise, her cheeks being tendered and fondled by the rambunctious spider. Elise then let go and began to fumble the keys given by the owner, opening the creaking door right beside the tied-up and surprised Evelynn. Strange, Eve thought, the door wasn't visibly seen all this time while she was bound here…

Evelynn's nose twitched as soon as the duo entered the dusty room. Elise followed behind and closed the door, before moving on to flick on a small row of lights, bright enough to see the small section of the floor underneath their feet. Piles of dust made Eve coughed considerably, but she did not had the time to be concern for that as Elise slowly removed the bindings from her mouth.

"What are you doing? Where are you bringing me? Mm…" Evelynn vociferated as soon as she was given to chance to speak, but Elise quickly silenced her with a passionate kiss. The vampire elf couldn't fought back to her desires and gave in, low moans emanating as their tongues entwined firmly.

Just as Evelynn was about to be completely wallowed and melted in their engagement, Elise gently broke off and pushed to the ground. The confused and nervous Eve laid on the floor in a submissive and graceful manner. The noisy patrons outside the room and the seductress standing in front of her, torn Evelynn into a heap of dilemmas between pride and concupiscence. However, she wasn't given a chance to decide as Elise took the initiation. The room was then filled with nothing except for the bundle of clothes on the floor, and the luscious moans elicited by the two ladies.


End file.
